1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a handle tool used for a ZIF socket and an assembly comprising the handle tool and the ZIF socket, and especially to a handle tool which is suitable to manipulate a ZIF socket between a tightened status or a released status.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional ZIF sockets are usually installed with an actuation mechanism including a cam and a handle connected to the cam for controlling the cam to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise so as to manipulate the ZIF socket between a loosened status and a tightened status for assisting in the mounting of a CPU chip thereon. However, the actuation mechanism occupies too much space on the ZIF socket. Therefore, it is requisite to provide a new tool which can manipulate the status of the ZIF socket and conserve space thereon.